sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Chao
|Inne media = *''Sonic X'' *Archie Comics|Zdolności = *Latanie *Aplikowanie zwierzęcych fragmentów ciała *Zmiennokształtność *Reinkarnacja *Nieśmiertelność|Lubi = *Owoce *Wyścigi Chao *Chao Karate *Zabawę *Dobrych opiekunów|Nie lubi = *Złych opiekunów *Bycia bitym *Zła}} – rasa pojawiająca się w [[Sonic the Hedgehog (seria)|serii Sonic the Hedgehog]]. Chao to małe stworki, posiadające okrągłe brzuchy, głowy z ostrym czubkiem, dwie ręce, dwie nogi i parę skrzydełek. Mogą być wychowywane przez gracza w ogrodach Chao i minigrach. Gracz może zwiększać podstawowe statystyki Chao: bieganie, pływanie, latanie, siła i wytrzymałość, a także te ukryte, jak ogólny nastrój podopiecznego. Chao okazują emocje za pomocą wyrazów twarzy, a także kropki latającej nad ich głowami. Od momentu swojego debiutu w Sonic Adventure Chao zaczęły pełnić ważną rolę w serii, zarówno w fabule jak i w minigrach polegających na ich wychowywaniu. Historia Przeszłość Chao są bardzo starymi istotami. Wiadomo że jedna z ich kolonii zamieszkiwała obszar Ołtarza Szmaragdów w Mystic Ruins, 4000 lat przed wydarzeniami z Sonic Adventure. Byli tam chronieni przez Chaosa, Chao zmutowanego wskutek działania energii Głównego Szmaragdu. Pewnego dnia w pobliże ołtarza zawędrowała kolczatka Tikal. Chao z początku bały się do niej podejść. Szybko jednak polubiły Tikal, której spodobała się ich delikatna natura. Kolczatka poznała także ich strażnika, Chaosa. Niedługo potem Tikal dowiedziała się, że jej ojciec planuje najechać na Ołtarz Szmaragdów i zgarnąć dla plemienia Szmaragdy Chaosu, które pozwoliłyby kolczatkom na przetrwanie ich śmiertelnego wroga: Klanu Nocturnus. Młoda kolczatka wielokrotnie prosiła i błagała ojca aby tego nie robił, tłumacząc mu że przemoc, zabijanie i najeżdżanie innych nie jest dobre dla kolczatek. Pomimo jej starań, Pachacamac napadł nocą na Ołtarz Szmaragdów. Tikal i grupa okolicznych Chao stanęła mu na drodze, próbując po raz ostatni przekonać wodza, ale bezskutecznie. Pachacamac wydał swoim wojownikom rozkaz do ataku, w wyniku którego ciężko raniono wiele Chao, w tym również i Tikal. Rozwścieczony atakiem na Chao Chaos dokonał transformacji w swoją ostateczną formę i zabił wielu pobratymców Tikal, również i Pachacamaca. Kolczatka udała się na Ołtarz Szmaragdów i odmówiła modlitwę do Głównego Szmaragdu. Sprawiło to, że zatrzymała Chaosa i uwięziła go wewnątrz Głównego Szmaragdu, ale poświęcając przy tym również swoje ciało. Razem ze swoim duchem pozostawała uwięziona wewnątrz Szmaragdu razem z Chaosem przez następne 4000 lat. Sonic Adventure Kolejne pokolenia Chao przegrały, aby żyć w zgodzie z ludźmi. Chao można znaleźć w trzech ogrodach Chao: Station Square Garden, Mystic Ruins Garden i Egg Carrier Island. Chao mogą brać udział w Chao Race. W Station Square pojawiają się plakaty filmu Chao in Space. Dodatkowo w wizjach z przeszłości Tikal ukazane są wydarzenia z przeszłości Chao. Pod koniec gry okazuje się, że Chao, które broniły ołtarza w trakcie inwazji kolczatek, przeżyły i przez cały czas żyły w pokoju. Spotkały się ze swoim strażnikiem, Chaosem, dzięki czemu wymazały cały jego gniew i pozwoliły mu odejść razem z Tikal. Sonic Shuffle Chao pojawia się jako grywalna postać w Sonic Shuffle. Można go odblokować po zakupieniu wszystkich obrazków Knucklesa. Sonic Adventure 2 W Sonic Adventure 2 Chao nie odgrywają tak ważnej roli w fabule jak w poprzedniej grze, ale można je spotkać w Świecie Chao w trzech ogrodach: Neutral Garden, Hero Garden i Dark Garden. Rozbudowano system opiekowania się nad Chao, a w Sonic Adventure 2: Battle dodano nową formę aktywności - Chao Karate. Dodatkowo w grze wprowadzono robota-Chao - Omochao, który służy jako instrukcja dla gracza. Na miejskich poziomach powracają plakaty zwiastujące nowe filmy z serii Chao in Space. Neutralny Chao pojawia się dodatkowo w wieloosobowym trybie strzelania, gdzie zasiada za sterami Chao Walkera. W Sonic Adventure 2: Battle Big zostaje zastąpiony w trybie wieloosobowym Dark Chao Walkerem. Sonic Advance/Sonic Advance 2/Sonic Pinball Party Chao posiadają swój własny ogród w trzech grach z serii Sonic the Hedgehog, wydanych na konsolę Game Boy Advance. Chao można znaleźć w Tiny Chao Garden. Jest to bardzo uproszczony i mały ogród. Chao z tych gier mogą być transferowane do Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut i Sonic Adventure 2: Battle'' przez Game Link Cable. Dodatkowo w ''Sonic Advance 2 wprowadzono postać Cheese'a, neutralnego Chao z czerwoną muszką, służącego Cream do atakowania przeciwników. Sonic Heroes W Sonic Heroes nie pojawia się Ogród Chao, ale istoty te odgrywają pewną rolę w wydarzeniach z gry. Metal Sonic porywa Chocolę, brata Cheese'a, w celu skopiowania danych Chaosa. Dodatkowo dwie misje Team Chaotix polegają na znalezieniu Chao. W Ocean Palace drużyna musi uwolnić uwięzionego w klatce Chao, a następnie go zabezpieczyć. W Lost Jungle otrzymują zadanie znalezienia kolonii 10 Chao zamieszkujących bagna. Dodatkowo na specjalnym poziomie pojawia się balon, w którym siedzą Neutralny i Mroczny Chao. Neutralny rzuca na drogę kolorowe kulki, które może zebrać gracz. Mroczny z kolei rzuca bombami, które spowalniają postać przy kontakcie. Shadow the Hedgehog W Shadow the Hedgehog Chao pojawiają się na poziomie Cryptic Castle. Doktor Eggman wydaje się mieć coś w rodzaju prywatnego ogrodu Chao w swoim nawiedzonym zamku. Kiedy gracz znajdzie się w tym pomieszczeniu, Chao zaczną podbiegać do Shadowa i będą się do niego tulić. Można je uderzyć, co zwiększy czerwony pasek złych uczynków. Dodatkowo aby wykonać misję Hero na tym poziomie, gracz musi znaleźć Cheese'a. Sonic Advance 3 W Sonic Advance 3 Chao stanowią pewien ważny element rozgrywki. Neutralny Chao pojawia się również menu głównym. Na każdym z siedmiu poziomów w grze znajduje się 9 Chao. Wszystkie rozrzucone są po trzech aktach danego poziomu. Są ukryte w różnych miejscach danego poziomu i mogą być znalezione przez gracza. Można je zebrać po dotknięciu. Znalezione Chao znajdują się w pseudo-ogrodzie, do którego można wejść przez Sonic Factory (wejście znajduje się po lewej stronie). Po zebraniu wszystkich 9 Chao na danym poziomie gracz będzie mógł znaleźć klucze, potrzebne do wejścia na specjalny poziom, gdzie można otrzymać Szmaragdy Chaosu. Szmaragdy Chaosu są potrzebne do odblokowania poziomu Nonaggression. Sonic Rivals 2 Chao odgrywają istotną rolę w fabule gry. Sonic i Tails odkrywają że duża liczba tych istot zaginęła i ruszają na ich poszukiwania. Silver ukrywa Chao przed Doktorem Eggmanem Nega, co przykuwa uwagę agencji Chaotix. Espio zostaje wysłany w celu zbadania tego, czy Silver odpowiada za porwania Chao. Później okazuje się, że Doktor Eggman Nega zamierza zebrać Chao i nakarmić nimi Ifrita, potwora z innego wymiaru. Dzięki temu bestia stanie się niezniszczalna. W Mystic Haunt Zone Nega twierdzi że zebrał więcej Chao od Silvera i Espio, które ukrył w sekretnym pomieszczeniu. Jednak Sonic i Tails znaleźli wcześniej ten pokój i uwolnili z niego Chao. Poza tym Chao pojawiają się w trybie wieloosobowym. W minigrze Capture the Chao każdy z graczy posiada w swojej bazie jednego Chao. Celem gracza jest wtargnięcie do bazy przeciwnika i zabranie stamtąd Chao. Następnie istotę należy dostarczyć do swojej bazy, zanim zrobi to przeciwnik. Jednak żeby otrzymać punkt, gracz musi przez cały czas mieć swojego Chao w bazie. W drugim wariancie tej gry gracz musi znaleźć Chao ukrytego na normalnym poziomie. Sonic Unleashed W jednej z dziennych misji w Spagonii i Shamar, gracz musi zebrać po drodze Chao, przed ukończeniem aktu. Sonic Colors W Sonic Colors pojawia się Cheese, a także inny Chao. Ten drugi jest ścigany przez Orbota i Cubota, który mylą go z Wispem. Ostatecznie Chao zostaje ocalony i otrzymuje imię Milk od Cream. Sonic Generations Chao pojawiają się w różnych misjach i w postaci kameo. Ich statua może być odblokowana w Statue Room, za pomocą kodu 629 893. Poza tym na normalnych poziomach powracają billboardy z filmami Chao in Space. Chao pojawiają się w dwóch misjach z udziałem Cream. W jednej z nich gracz musi znaleźć więcej Chao niż Cream. W drugiej Chao latają obok Cream, trzymając pierścienie. Jeśli gracz przywoła dziewczynkę, ta wyda Chao polecenia rzucenia Sonicowi pierścienia. Team Sonic Racing thumb|left|Chao wyrażają swoje zaniepokojenie obecnością Zavoka W grze Team Sonic Racing Neutralny Chao, Hero Chao, Dark Chao i Omochao pojawiają się jako jedna grywalna postać, pod nazwą Chao. Są członkami Team Rose i postaciami usprawnionymi. Ich samochód to Chao Pod. Neutralne, Bohaterskie i Mroczne Chao pojawiają się także na trybunach w tle tras wyścigowych jako widownia. W trakcie wydarzeń z gry Chao przyłączyły się do Amy i Biga, którzy organizowali piknik. Udali się potem razem ze swoją drużyną na wyścigi, które organizował Dodon Pa. Podczas trwania wyścigów Chao zaczęły się coraz bardziej niepokoić, aż wreszcie spanikowały kiedy zobaczyły Zavoka, alarmując o tym pozostałych bohaterów. Pod koniec gry Chao pomagały zabrać nie-latających przyjaciół Sonica z pokładu Final Fortress, aby uratować ich z rozbijającej się fortecy. W innych grach Seria Mario & Sonic Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games W grze Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games neutralne Chao, Hero Chao i Dark Chao występują w roli widowni. Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games thumb|Ewolucja Chao prowadząca wydarzenia sportowe w Adventure Mode W grze Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games neutralne Chao, Hero Chao i Dark Chao występują w roli widowni. W wersji na Nintendo DS w trybie Adventure Mode wszystkie typy Chao i ich różne ewolucje są postaciami niezależnymi rozrzuconymi po całej mapie i często stoją przy tablicach gdzie organizują wydarzenia sportowe z których skorzystać może gracz. Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games thumb|left|Neutralny Chao i Omochao w pobliżu London Bridge W grze Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games neutralne Chao, Hero Chao i Dark Chao występują w roli widowni. W niektórych mini-grach gracz musi policzyć latające po ekranie neutralne Chao. W wersji na Nintendo 3DS jeden neutralny Chao i Omochao zostali zaatakowani w pobliżu London Bridge przez Egg Pawna i Egg Flappera, ale uratował ich Bowser Jr. który spadł z nieba i przygniótł roboty. Chao podziękował Bowserowi Jr., po czym poleciał za Shadowem i Silverem. Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games W grze Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games neutralne Chao, Hero Chao i Dark Chao występują w roli widowni. Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games thumb|Drużyna Chao towarzysząca Sonicowi W grze Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games neutralne Chao, Hero Chao i Dark Chao występują w roli widowni. W wersji na Nintendo 3DS drużyna różnych ewolucji Chao towarzyszy Sonicowi jako jego drużyna podczas piłki nożnej. Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Tokyo 2020 W grze Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Tokyo 2020 neutralne Chao, Hero Chao i Dark Chao występują w roli widowni. Seria Super Smash Bros. [[Plik:SSBB Trophy 09.png|thumb|Trofeum Chao w Super Smash Bros. Brawl]] Super Smash Bros. Brawl Chao pojawiają się jako trofeum do odblokowania w Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Oprócz tego w grze pojawia się ich naklejka, zwiększająca opór przed wzdrygnięciem o 49 punktów. Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U [[Plik:Smash 4 Wii U Trophy 11.png|thumb|Trofeum Chao w Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U]] Tails pojawia się w obu wersjach gry jako trofeum do odblokowania. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate W grze Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Neutralny Chao pojawia się jako duch-nowicjusz, którego można pozyskać w trakcie rozgrywki aby polepszyć swoje statystyki. Hero Chao pojawia się również jako jego ulepszona wersja, która wpływa na szybsze wypełnianie się wskaźnika Final Smash. Seria Sega Superstars Sega Superstars Tennis Chao pojawiają się jako widownia na korcie w Green Hill Zone. Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing Chao pojawiają się jako widownia na trasach: Whale Lagoon, Lost Palace i Ocean Ruin. W dłoniach trzymają flagi w różnych kolorach, którymi machają. Charakterystyka Cykl życia Podstawą wychowywania Chao jest ewolucja. Z natury Chao są nieśmiertelne i po każdym zakończonym cyklu życia następuje proces reinkarnacji. Jednak Chao może odejść na dobre, jeśli uzna że jego życie było smutne. Cykl życia Chao dzieli się na kilka etapów. Pierwszy to jajo. Wpływ na osobowość Chao będzie mieć sposób w jaki wylęgnie się z jaja. Można tradycyjnie czekać aż Chao wylęgnie się z jaja, można je rzucić i roztrzaskać o powierzchnię, lub też zaopiekować się jajem, trzymając je w dłoniach i potrząsając. Ten okres życia Chao trwa przez kilka minut. Po wylęgnięciu się z jaja Chao jest dzieckiem. Dzieciństwo u Chao trwa około godziny. Jest to bardzo ważny okres życia Chao. Nowy stworek poznaje w tym czasie świat i kształtuje się jego osobowość. Chao wchłania energię pochodzącą ze zwierzątek, Chaos Drive, a także zjada owoce. Wpływ na jego kolejną formę będzie miała postać, która go wychowa. Postacie dobra (Sonic, Tails, Knuckles) odpowiadają za wychowanie Hero Chao, a postacie zła (Shadow, Rouge, Eggman) za wychowanie Dark Chao. Stosowanie balansu pomiędzy dobrą, a złą postacią wychowa Neutralnego Chao. Wychowanie polega na podawaniu Chao zwierzątek, Chaos Drive, jedzenia, oraz innych przedmiotów, a także głaskania go i spędzania z nim wolnego czasu. Chao może poczuć się szczególnie przywiązany do postaci, która często będzie spędzała z nim czas i dobrze się nim zaopiekuje. Pod koniec dzieciństwa Chao zmienia się w kokon i przechodzi metamorfozę. Ten etap nazywa się pierwszą ewolucją i Chao staje się po nim dorosły. Jest to najdłuższy etap życia. Podobnie jak w dzieciństwie Chao jest wychowywany przez gracza i otrzymuje różne przedmioty. Etap ten kończy się drugą ewolucją, którą jest śmierć lub ponowna reinkarnacja Chao. Chao ponownie zmienia się w kokon. Jeśli jest różowy, to Chao przybierze postać jajka aby przeżyć kolejne życie. Jeśli kokon jest szary, Chao decyduje się umrzeć. Transformacja Z cyklu życia Chao wynikają dwie transformacje danego Chao. Wpływ na transformację Chao ma postać, która wychowuje podopiecznego. Chao transformują się pod koniec danego etapu życiowego, zmieniając się w kokon. Hero Chao [[Hero Chao|'Hero Chao']] najprościej jest otrzymać poprzez opiekowanie się Chao postacią dobra (Sonic, Tails, Knuckles). Spędzanie czasu i głaskanie Chao zwiększa szanse na otrzymanie Hero Chao. Odwrotną do tego metodą jest złe traktowanie Chao przez postać należącą do zła. Jeśli Chao będzie bity, nie karmiony, rzucany i wrzucany do wody jeśli nie umie pływać, to zacznie bać się złej postaci. Mimo wszystko metoda ta nie jest zalecana, ponieważ Chao będzie bardzo niezadowolony. Trzeci i najwolniejszy sposób to karmienie Chao dużymi ilościami Hero Fruit, który można kupić w Black Market. Dark Chao [[Dark Chao|'Dark Chao']] otrzymuje się w podobny sposób co Hero Chao. Najłatwiej jest tego dokonać poprzez wykorzystywanie złych postaci (Shadow, Rouge, Eggman) do opiekowania się Chao. Spędzanie czasu i głaskanie Chao zwiększa szanse na otrzymanie Dark Chao. Odwrotną do tego metodą jest złe traktowanie Chao przez postać należącą do dobra. Jeśli Chao będzie bity, nie karmiony, rzucany i wrzucany do wody jeśli nie umie pływać, to zacznie być wściekł na dobrą postać. Mimo wszystko metoda ta nie jest zalecana, ponieważ Chao będzie bardzo niezadowolony. Trzeci i najwolniejszy sposób to karmienie Chao dużymi ilościami Dark Fruit, który można kupić w Black Market. Neutral Chao Neutralny Chao jest otrzymywany poprzez zbalansowane opiekowanie się Chao przez dobrą i złą postać. Dane postacie mogą się przy tym znęcać na Chao, ale pogarszają w ten sposób jego nastrój. Chaos Chao Po spełnieniu określonych wymagań Chao może zmienić się w [[Chaos Chao|'Chaos Chao']]. Warunki które Chao musi spełnić aby przyjąć tę formę to: * Chao musi przejść przez reinkarnację przynajmniej dwukrotnie. Oznacza to że musi wieść swoje trzecie życie. * Chao musi mieć przynajmniej 50 punktów szczęścia (ukryty wskaźnik, który może wynosić od -100 do 100). Do dokonania jakiejkolwiek z poprzednich ewolucji Chao potrzebował co najmniej 30 punktów, więc z tym warunkiem nie powinno być zbyt dużych problemów. * Chao musiał mieć w swoim obecnym życiu kontakt z przynajmniej jednym zwierzątka danego gatunku. Oznacza to, że Chao powinien spróbować każdego zwierzątka w grze. Zwierzątka z poprzedniego życia nie wliczają się do tego. * Chao musi być zbalansowany w statystykach, co wyklucza podanie mu przynajmniej jednego zwierzątka danego gatunku. W przeciwnym wypadku wyewoluuje w Neutralnego Chao. Oznacza to że Chao nie może być pływającym, latającym, biegającym, lub silnym typem. Po ewolucji Chao staje się Chaos Chao: Neutralny Chao staje się Light Chao, Hero Chao zmienia się w Angel Chao, a Dark Chao w Devil Chao. W tej formie są nieśmiertelne (nie mogą umrzeć ani dokonywać dalszych reinkarnacji). Oznacza to że zostaną w tej formie już na zawsze. Należy zwrócić również uwagę na to, że ich statystyki nie będą mogły być wtedy zwiększane. Typy umiejętności Obok form Hero, Dark i Neutral Chao pojawiają się także typy umiejętności. Jest to bardzo skomplikowany i nie do końca zrozumiały proces. Chao posiadają pięć statystyk: bieganie, pływanie, latanie, siła i wytrzymałość. Wydawać by się mogło, że na specjalizację w danej umiejętności wpływ ma to, która statystyka jest najwyższa u Chao. Jest to jednak nieprawda: typ umiejętności Chao zależy od ostatnich kontaktów ze zwierzętami i Chaos Drive. Przykładowo: Chao który ma 99 poziom w lataniu niekoniecznie będzie typem latającym. Jeśli otrzymywał w ostatnim czasie przedmioty związane z bieganiem, to najpewniej będzie typem biegającym. Zbalansowany typ Chao można otrzymać poprzez podawanie mu w długim okresie czasu takiej samej liczby np. pływających, biegających, silnych i latających zwierząt. Typ umiejętności Chao ma wpływ na jego późniejszy wygląd, jak na przykład dodatkowe elementy ciała (kolce z tyłu głowy, włosy etc.). Łącznie istnieje 15 różnych wersji pierwszej ewolucji (5 ewolucji Dark, 5 ewolucji Hero i 5 ewolucji Neutral). Traktowanie Ogromny wpływ na życie Chao ma sposób, w jaki jest traktowany przez swoich opiekunów. Dobre opiekowanie się Chao sprawia, że podopieczny jest szczęśliwy na widok dobrze traktującej go postaci. Złe traktowanie sprawia że Chao będzie się bał znęcającej się nad nim postaci: będzie uciekać w panice, lub atakować gracza (nie zadaje w ten sposób żadnych obrażeń). Chao posiadają ukryty wskaźnik szczęścia, który może wynosić od -100 do 100. Przynajmniej 30 punktów szczęścia jest potrzebnych Chao do przejścia w kolejny etap życiowy (czyli do dokonania ewolucji). Jeśli Chao ma poniżej 30 punktów to uznaje swoje życie za nieszczęśliwe i umiera, zmieniając się w szary kokon i znikając. Chao jest szczęśliwy kiedy: jest karmiony, głaskany, a także postać spędza z nim czas. Kiedy jest bity, rzucany, albo wrzucany do wody kiedy nie umie pływać, to jest nieszczęśliwy. W Sonic Adventure i Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut Chao umiera przy następnej ewolucji, jeśli jest nieszczęśliwy. Natomiast w Sonic Adventure 2 i Sonic Adventure 2: Battle zmienia się jego przyszła osobowość, a śmierć może nastąpić dopiero przy trzeciej ewolucji. Powoduje to aspekt dobrych i złych postaci, które mogą wychowywać Chao. Rozmnażanie Chao mogą się rozmnażać w określonych warunkach. Mogą tego dokonywać wyłącznie dorosłe Chao. Ze względu na brak płci, dokonać mogą tego dwa dowolne osobniki. W procesie rozmnażania powstaje nowe jajo, a Chao który się z niego wylęgnie będzie mieszanką cech swoich rodziców. Okres godowy przypada na dwa lata Chao (od 3 do 5 godzin od swojej ostatniej ewolucji). Chao oznacza że jest gotowy do godów poprzez stawanie w kręgu kwiatów. Okres godowy można przyszpieszyć, poprzez podanie Chao Heart Fruit, który można kupić w Black Market. Po jego spożyciu Chao od razu będzie gotowy do rozmnażania się. Do przeprowadzenia godów wymagane są dwa Chao, z czego jeden powinien być w nastroju do godów. Drugi może być blisko, jednak jeśli nie jest w nastroju to odmówi godów. Jeśli oba Chao są w okresie godowym to z pewnością zechcą je przeprowadzić. Najprostszym sposobem na połączenie dwóch Chao jest podanie im wspomnianego Heart Fruit. Możliwe jest, żeby Chao rozmnażały się same między sobą, ale można je również łączyć w pary. Jeśli jeden Chao siedzi w kręgu kwiatów, to drugiego należy położyć w bliskiej odległości. Jeśli oba Chao są w nastroju, przeprowadzą gody. W trakcie rozmnażania się Chao przeprowadzają rytuał, polegający na tańczeniu i tuleniu się do siebie. Po tym powstaje nowe jajo i Chao rozdzielają się i tracą chęć do dalszych godów. Następne będzie można przeprowadzić po bardzo długim czasie, albo po podaniu im Heart Fruit. Dziecko powstałe w wyniku godów będzie mieszanką cech swoich rodziców. Pozwala to tworzyć unikalne Chao, które są opisane w sekcji Inne Chao. Statystyki i predyspocyzje Chao są przekazywane różnie i jest to proces bardziej skomplikowany od nabywania wyglądu. Statystyki Chao posiadają pięć głównych statystyk: bieganie, pływanie, latanie, siła i wytrzymałość. Statystyki są zwiększanie przez zwierzątka i Chaos Drive. Odpowiednie gatunki zwierząt i rodzaje Chaos Drive rozwijają cztery pierwsze statystyki. Ostatnia, wytrzymałość, jest rozwijana poprzez spożywanie owoców. Chao zaczyna ze wszystkimi statystykami na poziomie 0 i może je podnieść maksymalnie do 99. Aby osiągnąć kolejny poziom Chao musi wypełnić niebieski pasek. Kiedy Chao dokonuje reinkarnacji jego poziom resetuje się do 1 i może od nowa zapełniać statystyki. Sam poziom nie wpływa na specjalizację Chao w danej umiejętności. Odpowiadają za to punkty statystyk, których wartość podana jest nad żółtym paskiem. Mogą wynieść maksymalnie 3266 dla nieukrytych statystyk, oraz 4000 dla ukrytych. To one determinują prawdziwe doświadczenie Chao w danej dziedzinie. Im wyższe są, tym większa jest szansa na wygraną Chao w różnych zawodach. Po reinkarnacji Chao zachowuje 10% swoich punktów statystyk z poprzedniego życia (np. jeśli miał 1000 punktów to w nowej formie będzie ich miał 100). Wpływ na punkty statystyk mają Oceny. Oceny to predyspozycje Chao w danej dziedzinie, określające w czym jest najlepszy i jakie statystyki będzie mu łatwiej podnosić. Determinuje to typ umiejętności '''Chao. Oceny od najniższej do najwyższej to: E, D, C, B, A, i S. Nowonarodzony Chao ma losowy przydzielone oceny. Chao narodzony w wyniku godów otrzymuje je na podstawie ocen swoich rodziców. Chao po reinkarnacji zachowuje swoje poprzednie statystyki. Jedyny sposób na zwiększanie ocen Chao to ewolucja. Jak wcześniej wspomniano, po każdej reinkarnacji Chao zyskuje typ umiejętności (patrz wyżej). Typ umiejętności jaki uzyskuje w nowym życiu podnosi każdą z jego ocen o jedną w górę, chyba że jest już na S. Tak więc stworzenie Chao ze wszystkimi ocenami na S jest czasochłonnym, ale możliwym do wykonania zajęciem. Oceny Chao i jego typ umiejętności można zobaczyć u doktora w Chao Kindergarten. Poniższa lista prezentuje za co odpowiadają poszczególne statystyki: * '''Swim – pływanie. Określa jak dobrym pływakiem jest Chao. Bardzo przydatne w wyścigach zawierających dużo wodnych sekcji. Dobrze pływający Chao potrafi szybko poruszać się w wodzie i nie ma problemów z przebywaniem w niej. Słaby pływak miota się w wodzie i jest w niej bardzo wolny. Statystyki pływania zwiększa podawanie Chao Chaos Drive i zwierzątek z żółtej grupy. Chao może opanować pływanie po zdobyciu 100 punktów. * Fly – latanie. Określa jak szybko potrafi latać (oraz czy w ogóle to potrafi) Chao za pomocą swoich skrzydełek. Przydatne w wyścigach z dużymi obniżeniami, gdzie Chao może wykorzystywać latanie do szybszego przebywania trasy. Statystyki latania zwiększa podawanie Chao Chaos Drive i zwierzątek z fioletowej grupy. Chao może opanować latanie po zdobyciu 100 punktów. * Run – bieganie. Określa jak szybko porusza się Chao, czy potrafi biegać, oraz czy w ogóle umie chodzić. Niewątpliwie najbardziej istotna w wyścigach Chao zdolność, ponieważ duża ich część odbywa się na suchym lądzie. Słaby biegacz czołga się po ziemi. Dobry umie chodzić na dwóch nogach, a jeszcze lepszy potrafi bardzo szybko biegać. Statystyki biegania zwiększa podawanie Chao Chaos Drive i zwierzątek z zielonej grupy. Chao uczy się chodzenia na nogach po zdobyciu 50 punktów, a jego szybkość zwiększa się po 667, a następnie 1388 punktach. * Power – siła. Na wyścigach przydaje się głównie podczas wspinania po różnych ścianach. Większa siła pozwala na szybsze wspinanie się. Niektóre wyścigi zawierają drzewa, z których Chao musi zrzucić owoc zanim przejdzie dalej. Siła określa jak szybko Chao zrzuci owoc. Dodatkowo umiejętność przydaje się w Chao Karate i po 400 punktach ulepsza technikę wyprowadzania kopniaków i uderzeń u Chao. Statystyki siły zwiększa podawanie Chao Chaos Drive i zwierzątek z czerwonej grupy. * Stamina – wytrzymałość. Zaraz obok biegania najważniejsza statystyka Chao w wyścigach. Określa długość paska energii u Chao, potrzebnej mu do biegania. Jeśli pasek się zużywa, Chao męczy się i zwalnia. Można również popędzać Chao, zużywając większą część paska i przyspieszając ruch podopiecznego. Wytrzymałość zwiększają wszelkiego rodzaju owoce, które można znaleźć w ogrodach, lub kupić w Black Market. * 'Luck '– szczęście i jedna z ukrytych statystyk. Niewiele wiadomo na jej temat. Ostatnie badania społeczności wykazały, że Chaos Drive zwiększają poziom szczęścia dwa razy więcej niż zwierzątka. W niektórych wyścigach Chao musi wybrać odpowiednią trasę. Jeśli wybierze złą to może stracić swoją pozycję. Szczęście zwiększa prawdopodobieństwo wybrania odpowiedniej trasy. * 'Intelligence '– inteligencja i jedna z ukrytych statystyk. Niewiele wiadomo na jej temat. Ostatnie badania społeczności wykazały, że wszystkie zwierzątka i Chaos Drive zwiększają tę statystykę. W niektórych wyścigach Chao będzie musiał rozwiązywać różne zagadki, a wyższa inteligencja pozwala je wykonać szybciej. Ogrody Chao Chao wychowywane są w ogrodach. W Sonic Adventure i Sonic Adventure 2 pojawiają się po trzy ogrody. W Sonic Advance, Sonic Advance 2 i Sonic Pinball Party pojawia się uproszczony ogród Chao. W każdym ogrodzie znajdują się na początek dwa lub jedno jajo, z którego wylęgają się pierwsze Chao. Ogrody zawierają także drzewa z owocami, którymi gracz może karmić Chao. Każdy posiada zbiornik wodny, w którym mogą pływać Chao. Ogrody Chao posiadają limit Chao. Jeśli jest ich za dużo nie będzie można wprowadzić nowych Chao. Jeśli gracz ma ich za dużo, może wykorzystać Chao Machine. Poza nadawaniem imienia, maszyna może wydalić Chao z ogrodu. Chao ma zamieszkać w dalekim lesie i wieść tam szczęśliwe życia. Gracz nie będzie mógł potem zwrócić Chao do ogrodu. Inne Chao * 'Monotone Chao '– Chao te cechują się jednym, niezmiennym kolorem skóry. Jaja zawierające te Chao można kupić w Black Market. Występują w kolorach: niebieskim, żółtym, czerwonym, różowym, pomarańczowym, fioletowym, jasnozielonym, zielonym, jasnoniebieskim, brązowym, szarym, czarnym i białym. * 'Shiny Chao '– warianty Monotone Chao o lśniącym połysku na skórze. Jaja zawierające te Chao również można kupić w Black Market, ale po znacznie wyższej cenie. * 'Jewel Chao '– Chao które można zakupić tylko w Tiny Chao Garden i w Black Market (wersja Sonic Adventure 2 na Dreamcast). Przypominają Shiny Chao, ale są bardziej metaliczne i wyglądają niemal jak klejnoty. Występują w kolorach: srebrny, złoty, rubinowy, szafirowy, ametystowy, szmaragdowy, granatowym, seledynowym, oliwinowym, topazowym i onyksowym. Dwa z nich można znaleźć także na polach przygód w Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut (złote jajo w Station Square i srebrne jajo w Mystic Ruins). * 'Two-Tone Chao '– unikalny Chao, którego można uzyskać z połączenia Monotone Chao z Normalnym Chao. Posiadają główny kolor, oraz zestaw pomniejszych barw. Czasami wyglądają jak Normalny Chao i ciężko jest je od siebie odróżnić. Z połączenia Shiny Chao i Normalnego Chao można uzyskać odmianę Shiny Two-Tone Chao, która oprócz dodatkowych barw ma metaliczny połysk. Kolory Two-Tone Chao zmienia się wraz z ewolucją i mogą diametralnie odbiegać od tych z poprzedniego wcielenia. * 'Invisible Chao '– unikalne Chao, których ciała są praktycznie niewidoczne (poza kropką nad głową). Można je uzyskać z połączenia Shiny Chao w kolorze żółtym/zielonym/jasnozielonym z Jewel Chao. * 'Transparent Chao '– Chao które są częściowo przezroczyste, w miejscach w których dominuje ich główna barwa. Można je uzyskać z połączenia Jewel Chao i Shiny Chao. * 'Character Chao '– unikalne Chao, przypominające wyglądem inne postacie. Jedynie Tails, Amy i Knuckles to oficjalne Character Chao. Nieoficjalnie powstały m.in Sonic Chao, Shadow Chao i NiGHTS Chao. Mają właściwości podobne do Chaos Chao - są nieśmiertelne i nie mogą uczestniczyć w godach. Knuckles i Amy mogą być pozyskani tylko za pomocą hacków, podczas gdy Tails może być zdobyty w grze Phantasy Star Online, lub też za pomocą hacków. Prawdopodobnie Character Chao były rozdawane w Japonii z okazji wydarzeń związanych z serią Sonic the Hedgehog. Ciekawostki * Chao przypominają Nightopian z serii gier NiGHTS. W rzeczywistości Ogrody Chao i cały proces opiekowania się Chao jest ulepszonym systemem A-life z gry NiGHTS into Dreams. * Chao pojawiające się w przerywnikach filmowych z gry Sonic Adventure posiadają inne modele niż Chao z ogrodów. Dodatkowo ich skrzydełka przypominają te u Hero Chao. * Chao mogą rysować inne postacie, inne Chao, lub różne przedmioty, jeśli gracz o nie dba. * W trakcie produkcji Sonic Adventure Chao miały się nazywać Chicka Monkeys, aby nie mylono ich z głównym antagonistą gry - Chaosem. * Chao miały się początkowo pojawić w grze Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric. Miałyby przypominać małe smoki. * Według Takashiego Iizuki Chao potrzebują bardzo czystej wody do przeżycia, dlatego nie są widywane w wielu miejscach. Kategoria:Rasy Kategoria:Grywalne postacie